This invention related to coating compositions having a reactive catalyst.
Crosslinking agents for powder coating compositions of trimellitic anhydride and an aliphatic diol containing 2-10 carbon atoms in a molar ratio of anhydride to diol of 2/l to 1.5/l are known as shown in Thomas et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,111. These crosslinking agents do not work well in high solids coating compositions. There is a need for a catalyst for liquid high solids coating compositions that will remain unreactive in the composition but after the composition is applied, the catalyst will react during baking of the composition. The catalyst not only catalyzes the crosslinking reaction but reacts with the film forming constituents of the composition to form a durable, crosslinked finish.